


Happiness ft. A Cute Baby

by pelides



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelides/pseuds/pelides
Summary: The Quartette girls playing with baby Cosette (who is finding Favourite very interesting; Favourite is busy absolutely not ignoring any Feelings whatsoever and has no patience for babies thank you very much.)





	Happiness ft. A Cute Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mgrbienvenu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgrbienvenu/gifts).



> For mgrbienvenu! Thank you for a very sweet request!!!  
> I don't draw them nearly enough (maybe once before?) so I was slightly experimenting with their designs, but this was a very nice thing to draw ; v ; I hope you like it!

 


End file.
